Half-Breeds
This page serves as a source of information about half-breeds as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History Mixed-race humanoid species do not have any special known history that is unique to those specifically crossbred. Undoubtedly they each, across time, have had their own niches and their own motley cultures, many experiencing social rejection among the more proud and less accepting of origin races - particularly the more proud groups, like elves, or the more insensitive groups, like land goblins. There are a few remarkable figures who have stood out in the realm of RuneScape as half-breeds, whose biographies may be used as guiding torches for the lives of crossbred individuals. Two such figures are Moia, daughter of Lucien, and Saflaan Hallow, of the Myreque. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about half-breeds that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. * All sentient, humanoid species have been confirmed as able to interbreed, and therefore it is possibly, at least physically, for all cross-species mixes to exist. ** For the most part, this rule applies to more mammilian humanoid races, such as Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, etc. ** Vampyres are exempt from this rule, as vampyrism is more like an affliction than an individual race; however, a vampyre who was originally a werewolf would create a crossbred wolf child after mating with a human. * Any half-bred child would inherit some traits, whether they be physical, mental, or supernatural, from each parent. This stands true for strengths, but also weaknesses; the child of a goblin would probably have difficulty performing magic, even if crossbred with a human. Debated Lore This section addresses details about half-breeds in RuneScape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). * Certain humanoid species that classify more into the genre of "reptile" or "amphibian" than "mammal" are considered not to be included in the "all sentient humanoids" rule, above. This is not because of any support from lore, but rather is practiced by some just for the sake of realism. *(Please enter a piece of information here.) * (Please enter a piece of information here.) Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their characters but that aren't actually seen in half-breeds on RuneScape. * When creating a half-breed character, be sure to take some of the bad as well as some of the good. To cross a human with a giant should not just make a regular human who is particularly large has as much muscular strength as a fully grown giant. Rather, in theory the crossbreed would also have an intelligence level somewhat below the average human and above the average giant, would more than likely be somewhat clumsy due to the higher center of balance, and would be strong - but not so strong as the fully giant parent. A half-breed character that only has the strengths of each parent is often a one-way ticket to playing a Mary Sue. * Before creating a mating pair of two creatures of different breeds, first consider the likelihood that they would engage in such a union and willingly produce a child. An elf and an icyene, for example, are both members of races thought to be proud and beautiful and would likely have mutual respect, accepting each other as proper partners. However, a hellish greater demon, thinking itself to be among the strongest races in the world, feeling only rage and bloodlust for those beneath itself, would probably compulsively disembowel a peaceful cave goblin long before mating with it. *Breeding with a vampyre would add a half of the DNA of the vampyre's pre-infection race, as vampyrism is a disease, rather than vampyres being a race in themselves. Thus, there is absolutely no such thing as a "half vampyre". Half-Breeds in Lore *Moia: Mahjarrat/Human *Ga'arth: Werewolf/Human. Though his father was a vampyre, vampirism does not transfer through birth, it is also stated that Ga'arth was the only success after many failures. The failures were often disfigured, one had three heads, another no hand. Those are just a few specifically mentioned in the books by T.S. Church. *Saafalan Hallow: Icyene/Human *Jenny Blade: Gnome/Human *Chaos Dwogre: Dwarf/Ogre magical crossbreed. *Hobgoblins: A race of supposed Ork/Goblin crossbreeds bred by Bandos. Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Crossbreeds